


Be Mine

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, sweet Valentine's Day Everlark one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little story I typed up after seeing a buzzfeed post about cakes with messages that get straight to the point.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day and happy reading!

Peeta placed the last of the cookies he made for Katniss in a box and started turning out the lights of the bakery. He heard his phone going off with the ringtone he set for Katniss and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello, my beautiful wife." He crooned as he headed for the door.

Katniss laughed on the other end. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"I'm on my way out the door.

"Oh." She said softly. "Could you maybe stop by the store and pick up something for me?"

"What?"

"Um…"

"Are you just trying to keep me from coming home?" He asked with a chortle.

"Maybe. Give me five more minutes? Please?"

He laughed again. "Sure. Five minutes. I'll just eat one of the cookies I made you."

"Okay, love you! Bye!" She hung up and Peeta shook his head at the screen.

He sat the box of cookies down on the counter and made one last pass through the bakery to make sure all the ovens were off, fridge doors were firmly closed, and all the doors were locked. He sat in his car until he was bored and sent Katniss a text. " _Can I come home yet?_ "

" _Whenever you're ready._ "

He didn't need to be told twice and made it in record time. He stepped through the front door and called, "Katniss?"

"Follow the petals." She called back.

Peeta looked down and saw on the floor there was a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom. He sat the cookie box on the coffee table and kicked off his shoes, throwing his coat over the back of the chair.

In their room, Katniss lay in the middle of the bed wearing only an orange bra and panties. Peeta was so struck by the choice of clothing, or lack thereof, that he barely registered she was stretched beside a heart-shaped cake. She swiped her finger through the frosting and sucked it off, her eyes on his. "So are you gonna?"

He dragged his eyes back up to her face. "Am I gonna what?"

She pointed to the cake. It read, "Bang me."

He chuckled and pulled his shirt off over his head. "You bet I am." He joined her on the bed, kissing her deeply and tasting the frosting on her lips.


End file.
